


Remembrance

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Luke runs into some old friends of his father.ORHow Luke got some extra training between ANH and TESB.





	Remembrance

Luke watched the four identical men with no small degree of interest. Another sat beside them, this one with an implant around his head.

"What are you looking at?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded to the five. "Who are they?"

Leia's eyes grew wide. "Kix!"

One of the men looked up as the princess rushed over. "Hey,  _ad'ika_!"

Luke followed at a more reasonable pace.

"Luke!" Leia called cheerily. "This is Kix. He was responsible for me - my bodyguard - when I was little."

"It can't be."

Kix stood to the side as one of his look-alikes walked over.

"Who's your father, kid?" the man asked.

Luke stood tall. "Anakin Skywalker."

The man smiled and clasped Luke's arm the Mando way. "He was a good man. I served under him in the War - we all did at one point or another."

Suddenly, something clicked for Luke. "You're clones."

The clone laughed bitterly. "A Fett original. Your father taught us too well, and when the order went out, we stood for the Republic rather than the Chancellor. Captain Rex, CT-7567."

"Lieutenant Kix, CT-5936," Kix reintroduced himself.

The others stood.

"Chopper, CT-9523."

"Sergeant Jesse, CT-5597."

"Lieutenant Echo, ARC-0408," said the one with implants. "We were just about to say remembrance. Join us."

"Remembrance?" Luke echoed.

Rex gestured around. "We're the last of Torrent Company, 501st Legion, under direct command of General Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. We owe it to our fallen brothers and comrades to carry on their legacy. Have a seat."

" _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_ ," the clones recited.

Echo leaned back and closed his eyes. "Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy, Fives..."

"Tup, Hardcase, Dogma...," Jesse continued.

"Boil, Waxer...," Kix murmured. "Numa..."

"Punch, Sketch, Jester, Gus, Jury, Kane, Sky, Watcher, Lion, Karth, Haven, Vested, Mantis, Shriek..."

Luke's eyes widened.

"Cody, Coric, Keeli, Aide, Jumper, DuRance, General Skywalker, Ahsoka...," Rex choked.

Kix looked up at Luke and Leia. "What about you,  _ad'ike_?"

Leia thought for a moment. "Bail Organa, Raymus Antilles..."

Luke nodded. "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, Biggs Darklighter, Obi-Wan Kenobi..."

The clones seemed shocked. "So..., the famous Negotiator finally met his end," Rex chuckled.

Luke clenched his fists. "Darth Vader killed him."

Echo nodded slowly. " _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_. He's not dead, merely marching far away."

"Echo's right," Rex said. "Ahsoka once told me that revenge is the surest path to the Dark Side. You don't want to end up like Vader? Fight to protect the galaxy, not to avenge the dead."

Luke looked down at his hands. "I don't know a whole lot about Jedi ways."

Rex barked out a laugh. "And you're asking a clone to teach you? We were trained to believe that the  _jetiise_  were gods - far above, never for us mortals to understand. No, we'll teach you how to fight; we'll teach you how to strategize; we'll teach you how to eat, drink, and cuss like a true  _Mando'ad_! But the closest we can come to that mambo jambo is quoting back the Commander's lessons with all the infuriating repetition the General gave her, understand?"

Luke nodded.

"You still want to learn?"

"A Jedi... probably... learns wherever he can?"

Rex laughed loudly. "So be it, shiny. Meet me here at 0430 sharp. Let's see you earn your stripes!"


End file.
